What People Say
by amayj
Summary: She was feeling down over what people were saying about her. She'd forgotten what mattered most. Who'd thought they'd be the ones to show her she was worth so much more?


**This one is a little special.**

**I wrote this one shot, for my friend Jacinda. She has been a bit down, and needs something positive, a pick-me-up. I hope this makes you feel better. **

**I love you.**

**Summary: **She was feeling down over what people were saying about her. She'd forgotten what mattered most. Who'd thought they'd be the ones to show her she was worth so much more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance, and am not affiliated with any of the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**---**

**What People Say.**

"_Why do you have to make me feel small, so you can feel whole inside?_" - Taylor Swift, Tell Me Why.

---

"_We sign our cards and letters BFF. You've got a million ways to make me laugh. You're looking out for me, you've got my back. It's so good, to have you around_.."

"Okay, Sonny I give! You've been listening to _Hannah Montana_ on repeat all day now! What is wrong!"

Sonny sighed. Even Tawni had noticed that the cheerful, over enthusiastic ball of sunshine was down in the dumps. This concerned Tawni. Even though she liked to pretend she didn't care for anyone but herself, she did have a special, soft spot for Sonny. Sonny's plans didn't always work out, but she always put a hundred and ten percent into everything she did, including helping Tawni whenever she needed it. Like when Sonny numerously tried to set her up with Hayden and tried to help her when her mum was being over-bearing as a manager.

"Look at this," Sonny mumbled, throwing Tawni her moo-i-fied iphone. Tawni caught it unsteadily, and scanned over the article.

**SONNY MUNROE: For fake or for real?**

_Sonny Munroe, the newest edition to the hit comedy tv show 'So Random' is often described as lively, fun-loving, talkative and affectionate. But is this light-hearted comedian really just a temperemental poser? Reports have shown that the Wisconsin wonder isn't nearly as dainty as everyone once thought._

_Santiago Heraldo reported in Teen Weekly not long ago, that Sonny was a jealous diva, envious of the popularity that Chad Dylan Cooper has, and his generosity towards dogs without homes. Not long after this was reported, a new clip emerged where Chad Dylan Cooper unknowingly confessing to making Sonny look bad for his own gain. What had little innocent Sonny Munroe subjected the hit star of 'Mackenzie Falls' to, so he would make her seem like the victim in this situation?_

_But this wasn't enough for the bubbly teen star. She her jealousy lead her to steal from her 'So Random' cast mate, Tawni Hart._

_Someone close to the young starlet, who is reportedly quite the floozy, reported her succeeding in her many attempts to seduce Tawni's boyfriends. Two which can be confirmed are: James Conroy and Hayden Michaels. Sonny was also able to get some publicity when she was snapped locking lips with Hayden._

_When will she stop stealing other people's things? Has fame changed Sonny Munroe from the humble YouTube star, to this, phony, attention-seeking diva?_

Tawni's lips formed a perfect, Cocoa-Mocha-Cocoa glossed 'O'.

"Sonny, why are you even reading this? You're the one who told me not to read this trash, and you told me not to believe the lies they spread, but here you are, reading this junk! You know none of it is true!"

Sonny looked up to Tawni. It shocked Tawni to see how vulnerable and child-like Sonny looked. Her big, brown eyes welled with unshed tears, her bottom lip pouted, and trembling slightly. She was about to cry. As Tawni thought this, the tears overflowed from her eyes and stained her cheeks.

That's when Tawni's heart broke. Even though she had been hurt by so many boys, she always knew she could rely on herself. She could just look in the mirror, and she'd be pretty! But Sonny, the most positive, optimistic, warm-hearted person she knew - crying? - it was just too much. Especially when it was over something so untrue. Sonny was probably the closest thing Tawni has ever had to a friend - a best friend! So patient, and loving. She had enough room in her heart for anyone and everyone. Tawni bit her bottom lip, and took

half a step toward Sonny, who looked down.

Tawni sighed, and walked over to Sonny, sitting in her chair at her dresser. She put one hand on her shoulder. Sonny looked up at Tawni, who half smiled back. It was like a child seeking comfort from their mother, after their first fight with their best friend, or getting in trouble at school over a misunderstanding. Just a person who does understand.

Tawni awkwardly placed her other arm around and placed it on her other shoulder, and rubbed their. She put her head on top of Sonny's. Sonny choked out a giggle, before standing up, taking Tawni's hands, and placing them around her shoulders, and putting her own arms around Tawni.

"Thanks," she sniffled, as Tawni smiled, wide-eyed at how nice a real hug felt.

"Come sit on my couch," Tawni whispered to Sonny, before leading Sonny and sitting her down on the

couch.

"Now," she continued, "what is the problem. The normal Sonny wouldn't care what these people have to say. Nobody believes this junk anyway, right?" Sonny sniffled.

"But that's the difference. People are believing it. I got a call from Lucy. People are talking about me back home,"

"Who are these people? Who cares what they think? I mean, just because I care about what others think,

doesn't mean that's right,"

"I know, but most of these people know me, and know that I'm not like that. So how easily will people who don't know me believe this?" Sonny replied. Tawni sighed. She had to get Sonny to believe that even though she believed so, image really wasn't everything. Tawni knew that Sonny had everything and everyone she needed, so who cares what the people back in smelly old Wisconsin think? People who actually watch the show wouldn't believe the article anyway. Everyone knows Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerk! Everyone knows that. James Conroy is a player and Hayden was the kiss cam. She knew there was plenty of evidence to back Sonny up.

"Get up Sonny. We're going to the Prop House."

---

"Sit," Tawni commanded, and Sonny meekly followed. She had hidden her face from everyone they passed in the corridor, who looked strangely at the abnormably quiet girl.

"Now, I expected Zora, Nico and Grady to be in here when we got here, but they obviously aren't. So I'm going to find them and you're going to see what they think. You'll see that you have everyone you could ever need, and won't care about the article. It'll all blow over soon anyway. Now, you stay here. Not one foot outside this room, okay?" Sonny nodded, and Tawni briskly left the room. Sonny sighed, bringing her knees up to her chin, and falling sideways so she was lying down. It did make her feel a little better knowing that Tawni was going to all this trouble to make her feel better. It was so strange, usually nothing got her down, but here she was. She heard the door creak, as though someone was poking their head inside. She hoped they wouldn't notice her here, or would think she was just a piece of furniture or something. But, she knew it wasn't her day, and she heard the soft footsteps of someone coming inside. She felt the weight change in the couch, but she closed her eyes, and hoped whoever it was would get the message and leave her alone.

"I was concerned when it was so quiet in here. Normally it's pretty noisy," Sonny's eyes shot open

"Chad?" she questioned, shooting up into a sitting position.

"In the flesh," he answered, adjusting his Mackenzie Falls uniform. Sonny sighed.

"What do you want Chad?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What's up with you today? First the quiet in Chuckle City, now the curled up on the couch? Not that I care,"

Sonny debated showing the article to Chad, weighing up the good and the bad. He had crossed her mind when she thought about who the source may have been, but she was usually an open person and her better nature won, so she showed him.

A little crease appeared between his eyebrows, and he scoffed.

"This is what has got you down? Sonny, you know you're not like this. Even I know this isn't true. How could you let something like a filthy rag tabloid get you down?" Sonny looked down, avoiding his blue eyes.

"It's just, people from Wisconsin, people who know me, are believing it. So people who don't know me are going to believe it too,"

"Please, Sonny, have you never thought that some of the people from Wisconsin are just plain jealous? Not that I watch your show or anything, but from what I hear, you're pretty good at the whole 'funny' thing. And did you even look at the comments underneath this article?"

"No, I didn't want to know.." she trailed off. Chad read from the article.

"Sonny is the brightest star of So Random, he doesn't need anymore publicity than she gets. If you're going to bag her, no one will believe you. Sonny is so geniune, she couldn't possibly fake it. Sonny is the best thing that ever happened to So Random. Whoever posted this is just plain stupid. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. And I go to twitter..." Chad pushed a few buttons, "Leave Sonny alone. Trending topic"

"I made trending topic?" Sonny asked hoarsely.

"Yep. And you're worth it Sonny. Worth so much more than you see at the moment. And no one really believes what that stupid reporter said. Only people who were jealous of your talent, and you fame. You are an amazing person, with so much talent. So many people love you, because of who you are. You just need a little help to see it,"

"Oh," Sonny was blown away. Chad, sweet and understanding?

"And if you ever repeat what I just said, you will regret it," Sonny laughed at this. The old Chad was back. As was the old Sonny.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good. Now, I'm back off to the Falls. Now we won't be off balance with the lack of laughing in Chuckle City." Sonny giggled again."Yeah, that's right, alliteration. Chad Dylan Cooper can be funny," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, winked, before leaving the room. She sighed. She had cause to feel upset - the people in her hometown believed this article! But who'd have though Tawni and Chad - the two most unlikely people to show that they care - would show her how loved she was by her fans, and by the people around her.

And didn't those people matter the most?

_"You're a tru-u-u-ue friend. You're here til the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right, you talk with me now and into the night. No need to pretend. You're a true friend."_


End file.
